Enredos Amorosos
by Nat-kun kori
Summary: Desde el primer momento que nos encontramos me odio y no entiendo que había hecho yo para que eso pasara. Solo se que mi vida tranquila poco a poco se fue complicando y lo peor de todo... Siento que me estoy enamorando. Universo Alterno - Humanas Sin magia - Contenido con Multishipps Yuri - Entre otras cosas. Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autor.
1. Prólogo - Y así comienza esto…

**Advertencia:** Contenido con shippeos Yuri, en un Universo alterno-Humanas-sin magia-, con nombres cambiados y/o adaptados para tener apellidos. Además de alteración de sus personalidades. Recalcando una vez más (multi)Shipp's yuristicos donde ni yo sé cómo terminara esto. Pos ahí vamos a ver…

 **Notas:** Para no confundir, lo puesto en cursiva hace referencia a lo escrito en un diario o lo que piensan los personajes. Lo escrito en normal es lo que está sucediendo en tiempo "presente" y lo escrito en negritas… Aun no le encuentro pa que servirá así que aguanten, ya se me ocurrirá.

.  
Ah cierto… Es mi primera vez publicando aquí en el Fandom de My Little Pony además de que soy de esos autores que actualizan cuando la inspiración les llega y que además en vez de ir pensando en cómo continuar la historia se le ocurre mejor otra... Tal es el caso de esta historia. Advertidos están que me tendrán que esperar… genial eso rimo como Zecora lo haría XD.

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** MLP y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los eh utilizado sin fin alguno mas que el solo entretener.

Hoy si, a darle con el cap...

* * *

 **.**

 **Enredos amorosos**

 **.**  
 **Prólogo - Y así comienza esto…**

* * *

 _Entrada de diario I:_  
 _Que les puedo decir de Ponyville, es un lugar tranquilo, lleno de árboles y mucha vegetación… Lo que se puede esperar de un pequeño poblado cercano a mi ciudad natal; Canterlot. Sinceramente no me gusta para nada el lugar, es anticuado y sus habitantes tienen poco sentido de la moda ¡pareciese que solo visten lo más cómodo que encuentran a la mano! Perdón, me exalte. Como iba diciendo, Ponyville no es tan horrible pero tampoco muy bonito que digamos. ¿Qué es lo que hago yo en un lugar como este? Muy fácil de responder, mis padres me han mandado a mí a vigilar a mi hermana menor, Sweetie, quien por algún extraño motivo se vio envuelta en un accidente en una feria cercana a este lugar. Es por ello que mis preciadas vacaciones, las cuales creí que pasaría en Manhattan, terminaron siendo en un pueblo cuyo nombre Ponyville no aparece en el mapa de Google maps, conviviendo con mis lejanos tíos, los Sparkle._

 _No me puedo quejar, puestos ellos tienen una casa simplemente ¡fenomenal! Disponible para cubrir todas las necesidades posibles, desde televisión por satélite hasta internet por Wi-Fi. Encantador, esto por esta casa que puedo decir que mis vacaciones comenzaron esplendidas, con lo único problemático que es el estar al tanto de mi hermanita. Aun así, todo es tranquilo y para nada incómodo. Además de que mis primos no son insoportables. Hablando de ellos, pese a llevar solo cuatro días aquí, puedo decir que me ha costado trabajo poder comunicarme con mi prima Twilight, quien curiosamente solo es mayor que yo solo por un día. Muy diferente de Shining Armor, quien siendo el mayor de los tres, es mucho más sociable que su pequeña y súper-inteligente hermana._

 _Ahora vienen las cosas negativas. Había dicho que mis vacaciones habían comenzado esplendidas, pues dejaron de serlo una vez que vi que Dash se encontraba justamente aquí en este pueblo alejado de todo y nada. Que puedo decirles de Astrid* "Rainbow" Dash, una chica que también es de mi edad, con un aspecto atlético que no solo destaca por tener una cabellera muy colorida, sino por la insignificante razón de que ¡es una deportista reconocida a nivel estatal! Pero ¿Cuál es el problema?, se preguntaran. Muy fácil, ella viene nada más y nada menos que de mi preparatoria; la reconocida Crystal Prep Academy, lugar del cual salen los reconocidos investigadores, profesionistas, deportistas y en mi caso diseñadores de moda más famosos de nuestro país. Ella y yo, se podría decir que somos rivales en el ámbito de la popularidad escolar. Pese a ello y de haber tenido uno que otros roces, hemos tenido que trabajar en equipo ya sea para trabajos escolares, concursos donde participan la escuela y eventos de caridad, destacando mis trabajos mejores hechos justamente con ella, los luce espléndidamente bien aunque al final terminan arruinados porque la niña "soy alguien que no puede estar tranquila" se mueve como si fuera un mono y no una chica de 17 años._

 _En fin… Desahogando esta triste historia de mis pobres vacaciones, debo decir que la cereza del pastel es más agobiante y sumamente estresante. Recordad que les hice mención de mi pequeña hermana Sweetie Belle y su accidente que me hizo llegar hasta aquí, bueno pues resulta que ya no quiere regresar a casa en Canterlot, ¡Quiere quedarse aquí! E ir a la secundaria de Ponyville. ¿Por qué? No tengo la más mínima idea de cuál es el motivo por el que ha decidido quedarse aquí, así que solo tengo menos de un mes para descubrirlo y hacer que esta niña venga conmigo si o si, importando poco que deba seguirla a todos lados para saber a dónde rayos se mete y que es lo que le ha encantado de este lugar._

 _Oh claro que sí, voy a lograrlo, porque no hay meta que no pueda cumplir o sino dejaría de llamarme Rarity Belle**…  
_.

.

Vuelvo a leer lo escrito desde hace semanas en mi diario y me siento fatal. Si tan solo alguien me hubiera advertido de todo lo que podría pasar en poco menos de un mes… No estaría en esta situación y definitivamente sabría que hacer… Solo una cosa es segura…

— Toda la culpa es tuya… Jacklyn*** Apple… —

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:  
** * Que les puedo decir… Siento que le queda y a la vez no ese nombre, la hace sonar ruda y mi inspiración viene de como entrenar a tu dragón.  
.

** El nombre de Sweetie Belle solo Belle me suena más a apellido :'v, aquí no se me ocurre un nombre para Sweetie Belle por lo cual lo deje tal cual, pero si a alguien le gusta ponerle un nombre estaré con gusto aceptando sugerencias.  
.

*** Creo que aquí es obvio por qué le eh puesto ese nombre tan raro pero que si existe, si gustan pueden comprobarlo buscando en San Google.

Sin más que decir, espero que les interese esta historia y que me puedan acompañar a ver como continuará y por supuesto terminará, en verdad, tengo tantas ideas que espero poder meterlas todas y cada una de ellas o al menos hacer el intento. Dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias, son bienvenidas.

Saludos de Nat-kun Kori. Hasta la proxima.


	2. Cap1 - Un problema llamado Sunset

**No pude resistir a subirlo si ya lo tenia hecho... Lo malo de esto es que para que tenga listo el cap 2 sera dentro de un buen tiempo... Sigo regañandome por no actualizar mis otras historias... :'v que débil soy, sucumbí a la idea de una nueva historia...**

 **Notas:** Eh encontrado uso para las negritas. Serán los diálogos que ocurrirán en la mente de Rarity cuando este "escribiendo/leyendo" su diario, en otras palabras los está recordando. Sin más, pos ahí vamos con la continuación de esta historia…

Descargo de Responsabilidad: MLP no me pertenece, solo eh ocupado los personajes con la simple misión de entretener...

* * *

 **.**

 **Enredos amorosos**

 **.  
** **Capítulo 1 – Un problema llamado Sunset Shimmer.**

* * *

 _Entrada de diario II:  
Es mi primer día siguiendo a mi hermanita y la verdad esto me canso. Todo inicio desde las 8 de la mañana donde sin tomar desayuno alguno y con un simple "hasta luego tía" salió corriendo sin que me diera tiempo de estar presentable, por lo cual perdí su rastro por toda la mañana. Desde eso pasaron como tres horas y no la encontré por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de la desesperación hasta que me encontré con Twilight que estaba en compañía de un pequeño de 12 o 13 años, la misma edad que mi hermana. Harta por no entender como rayos le hizo esa pequeña… niña tonta, (por no decir otra cosa) para desaparecer en un lugar tan pequeño como lo era Ponyville, decidí acercarme hacia donde mi prima para al menos hacerme un poco cercana a ella, quizás con un poco de suerte me pueda decir lugares fuera de Ponyville pero no tan alejados de esta para buscarla._

 **—** **Hola Twilight — Le salude a la vez que ella despegaba su vista de una libreta que cargaba consigo.**

 **—** **Rarity… Hola — Se extrañó un poco de verme y era normal, puesto no había salido de la casa de sus padres prácticamente desde que había llegado.**

 **—** **Perdona que te moleste en… lo que estés haciendo pero quisiera preguntarte algo… — ella me dio toda su atención. — Alguna idea de donde pueda encontrar a Sweetie, la eh estado buscando desde que salió y no la eh encontrado por ningún lado. —**

 **—** **¡Oh! ¿Una chica de cabello negro como el tuyo pero con mechones rosas? — hablo el chico que acompañaba a Twilight a lo cual ella le miro con desaprobación, para después carraspear un poco. — Lo siento… —**

 **—** **Rarity, Él es Kyle ChildeWynd*, sus padres me han pedido que le de asesorías… Kyle, ella es mi prima Rarity Belle — Nos presentó mi prima.**

 **—** **Hola pequeño, un gusto conocerte. — Le revolví su cabellera a modo de saludo.**

 **—** **Spike, así me dicen todos inclusive Twilight… — Dijo rápido y energético. Yo solo pude reír ante eso.**

 _Kyle, o como quería que le dijera, Spike, nos contó sobre como todas las mañanas, desde que empezaron las vacaciones, una niña como de su edad siempre pasaba corriendo a la misma hora con dirección hacia las afuera de Ponyville, así como también siempre regresaba ya para casi oscurecer pero acompañada, variando a veces las personas y el transporte. Curiosa por ese hecho, el dulce Spike me confirmo que aquella niña era nada más y nada menos que mi escurridiza hermana. No obstante, no me pudo describir cómo eran o quienes eran esas personas ya que a pesar de ser su pueblo natal, el solo reside aquí en las vacaciones, al igual que Twilight, él también es enviado a un internado para explotar sus habilidades._

 **—** **Gracias por contarme esto dulce Spike… — Al decirlo aquello se sonrojo y más me dio ternura aquel niño. — Twilight — mire a mi prima pensando en que quizás haya entendido mi pregunta silenciosa, gracias a todo lo hermoso, capto mi duda.**

 **—** **Bueno si dices que siempre pasa por tu casa Spike, tal vez al único lugar que se dirige es hacia Sweet Apple Acres — Comento mi prima, pensativa recordando si no habían construido algo nuevo durante la temporada que ella estuvo ausente.**

 **—** **¿Sweet Apple Acres es el siguiente pueblo? — Pregunte confundida, haciendo memoria que a mi llegada pude apreciar una gran extensión de terreno cubierto por enormes manzanos y donde destacan solo unas cuantas construcciones a la lejanía.**

 **—** **Para nada… Es el Rancho de la Familia Apple, unos granjeros que se dedican más principalmente a la cosecha de manzanas. — Aclaro Twilight dudativa. — me sorprende que Sweetie vaya todos los días y caminando hacia allá, puesto se encuentra un poco alejada de la entrada de Ponyville. — Eso solo logro preocuparme lo suficiente para comenzar a caminar importándome poco que mis lucidos y blancos Converse se llenaran de polvo.**

 **—** **Ahhh… Rarity… ¿a dónde vas? — Pregunto el pequeño Spike a la vez que mi prima solo me miraba curiosa.**

 **—** **Iré en busca de mi Hermana por supuesto… — Retome mi caminar a la vez que la determinación me hacía entrar en furia por dos motivos: por la irresponsabilidad de mi hermana al irse tan lejos y aun lugar donde no conocía a nadie y por "Los Apple's" por permitir y no investigar tan siquiera si mi hermana tiene permiso para estar allí.**

 _Debo confesar que en ese instante la furia me abandono y en lugar de eso un miedo razonablemente posible se apodero de mi al imaginar que posiblemente esa familia tenía planes para nada buenos ni muchos menos amistosos con mi adorable pero tonta hermana por haber ido ahí con ellos. Claro que, debí abstenerme de hacer alguna escena aunque solo hubieran estado ahí Twilight y el pequeño Spike. O eso era lo que yo creía pero no, en ese momento una camioneta grande y roja donde en uno de los lados tenía un logo de tres arboles de manzanos y un granero en medio de estos donde la puerta estaba una gran manzana, con la leyenda "Sweet Apple Acres" rodeando el dibujo paso a gran velocidad llenándonos de polvo y haciéndonos toser (al menos en parte nuestra culpa por estar casi en medio de la carretera y no sobre disque banqueta improvisada del pueblo) y lo hubiera ignorado lo cual no pude hacer porque recordé a mi posiblemente hermana en peligro y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que gritar un improperio, cosa que regularmente (por decir nunca) no hago…_

 **—** **¡Salvajes e irrespetuosos campesinos! —**

 _Pese que a eso sucedió esta misma mañana, el solo recordar el repentino frenon que dio (lo cual hizo que más polvo se levantara) para después dejarse ver por la ventana de la puerta la silueta de una chica de más o menos 16 años de edad, o que se yo quizás por meses pero aun así se veía menor que nosotras. El punto es que pese a ello estaba conduciendo ¡la enorme y roja camioneta! ¿Cómo veía el camino y le llegaba a los pedales al mismo tiempo? Fácilmente descubrí la razón del cómo era eso posible y es que ella…_

 **—** **Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? — Se asomó por la ventana dejando a la vista su inconfundible cabellera color dorado con mechones rojos donde además unos enojados orbes color cian me miraban como queriendo fulminarme.**

 **—** **Lo que has oído… Si no fuese así, no te hubieras detenido… — Firme por fuera pero alterada por dentro, así permanecía. A un lado mío Twilight estaba temerosa por la voz (que para mi suerte hacia buena combinación con toda ella, ósea, amenazante) de aquella chica. Al otro lado, Spike parecía el más aterrado, pero haciéndose el valiente decidió dar un paso delante de mí. Oooowwww…**

 _Antes de aclarar la razón del porque si podía conducir aquella monstruosa camioneta, quisiera señalar que pese a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, no pude dejar pasar su cabellera porque se veía divina con aquellos mechones que junto a su color natural (porque quiero pensar que ese color de rubio era natural, pero si no lo era, le queda estupendo) asemejaban a las llamas, haciéndola ver un poco aterradora, bueno es que ciertamente, si antes con solo su mirada me estaba intimidando y apenas nos manteníamos firmes e inmutables (al menos eso tratábamos Spike y yo), no duramos mucho cuando la vimos bajarse de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra dirección y es que su altura estaba casi a la par mí solo por unos centímetros menos pero que aun así dejaba atrás a mi prima y a su pupilo. Admito que me entro un temblor que no pude disimular, haciendo que esta sonriera con superioridad. Eso me enojo más, pero no tanto como las palabras que se atrevió a decirme._

 **—** **Mira supermodelo… No estás en tu ciudad, así que ten más cuidado en como le hablas a las personas… Si no quieres que alguien te enseñe una lección de humildad y respeto… — Frente a mí y apuntándome con su dedo fue más que claro que no fue una sugerencia sino más bien una amenaza. ¿Quién se creía ella?**

 **—** **Si estás haciendo todo esto es porque te han dolido mis palabras porque sabes que en el fondo son ciertas — Saque mi lado arrogante, levantando mi rostro para verme superior a ella.**

 **—** **Al contrario, me siento honrada de ser una campesina como dices tú, soy una persona trabajadora que trata de ganarse la vida… Aprecio y amo lo que hago y no me siento avergonzada de trabajar en esto porque fueron unos campesinos que me tendieron la mano para poder ser alguien… — Hablo con seriedad sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero demostrando orgullo en sus palabras. — Así que no tolerare que insultes a aquellos que trabajan día y noche sin descanso porque tú los crees unos incivilizados por el solo hecho de vivir por como lo hacen… — Se dio media vuelta y retomo su lugar en la grande y roja camioneta.**

 **—** **¡Mal educada Apple! — Grite de igual manera a como lo había hecho anteriormente para que se detuviera la primera vez. Ella solo cerró la puerta y por el espejo de la puerta me observo.**

 **—** **Me queda muy grande el apellido pese a que amablemente me dieron un lugar en su hogar pero te equivocas… Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer… El tuyo no me interesa en lo absoluto ya que espero que esta sea la única vez que nos encontremos. —**

 _Después de esa confrontación con aquella tal Sunset Shimmer, no me quedo otra más que el de regresar a la casa de mis tíos en compañía de Twilight y Spike, mientras estos se mantenían callados por quizás la mueca de desagrado, enfado, y miles de cosas más que en ese momento yo estaba sintiendo. Es por eso que ese día di por terminada la idea de buscar a mi hermana, sabiendo de ante mano el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba pero que por la situación en la que me vi envuelta me abstuve de ir personalmente hasta allá para evitar encontrarme con cierta chica que según mis investigaciones con algunos lugareños aquella era una huérfana busca problema, o que al menos lo fue hasta que cayó en manos de los Apple. De ellos, no me dijeron mucho más que solo son los mejores cosechando donde se destacaban sus peras, las naranjas y especialmente manzanas y que sus productos que se hacían con ellos (en especial los postres) eran los más ricos de todo el condado ¿ósea el condado?… ¡Eso ya era mucho¡ Es así que una vez dentro de la casa de mis tíos me dirigí hasta la habitación que habían destinado para mí y me tumbe sin educación alguna sobre la cama para después poner una canción de Sapphire Shore y así poder relajarme, consiguiéndolo a su máximo esplendor cuando la siguiente canción de la mano de Countess Coloratura sonó haciéndome olvidar de todo lo sucedido._

.

.

Continuando con la segunda entrada de mi diario, me doy cuenta que efectivamente fue grosero de mi parte decir aquello, no obstante, no me hace cambiar mi actitud hacia Sunset Shimmer, en especial con Jacklyn Apple, ¿Por qué? No lo sé simplemente porque si, no la soporto y tal vez ella tampoco a mí. Lo eh notado y mi estómago se revuelve de solo pensar en esa posibilidad. Ahg…

— Tonta Apple… Estúpida Sunset Shimmer —

Pongo mis ojos en blancos al pensar en esas dos que inexplicablemente las estoy viendo más unidas… Y ahí voy de nuevo, pensando en esas cosas y esa absurda sensación. Mi mente me traiciona y me hace sentir mal el recordar que mi hermana no me quiere ver. La idea de que se quiere quedar sigue firme, pero ahora el por qué de esa decisión ya la se, lo eh descubierto o al menos es una suposición. Sin más dejo salir un suspiro y me preparo para seguir leyendo mis entradas de diario que hice en estas últimas semanas, pero antes de continuar, me levanto de mi lugar para dirigirme hacia la cocina por un poco de jugo. Esta noche se está haciendo larga y el ambiente a mí alrededor lo siento pesado. La tristeza en mi es tan grande que ya está decidido que me enviaran de regreso a casa en estos días. Voy contrarreloj, ¿para resolver qué? No tengo la menor idea ni entiendo lo que verdaderamente estoy sintiendo...

Ahg... Esto definitivamente es un asco...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:  
** * Kyle ChildeWynd, ¿a qué se oye genial verdad? Para aclaraciones ChildeWynd es el nombre de un dragón cuya leyenda me da flojera contarles, quizás luego lo haga.

 **Notas:  
** Como vieron el capítulo, ¿se está viendo hacia donde se está dirigiendo esto? Espero no exista confusión de cómo está pasando el tiempo en la historia, aun así aclaro que como había mencionado anteriormente, lo escrito en cursiva es lo que nos va redactando Rarity Belle XD en su diario, lo escrito en negrita son las conversaciones que sucedieron en su momento y que recuerda Rarity al momento en que lo lee, por ultimo lo escrito en normal eso solo son diálogos de la actual Rarity esto es que todo está en pasado salvo por los diálogos que mantiene consigo misma entrada la noche (además de que el dialogo anterior y el de este capítulo son en la misma noche) Emmm espero haberme explicado bien… Sin más que mencionar espero que les esté gustando, y también espero que estén poniendo atención a quienes están saliendo y son mencionados, poco a poco voy revelando lo que está pasando, contando de antemano lo que sucedió para que esto esté así… Solo falta que no me autoenrede y después pierda la idea de cómo lo estoy haciendo. Ahora sí.

Saludos de Nat-kun Kori, Hasta La Proxima.


End file.
